The Mind of a Pervert
by lovagirl132
Summary: Deidara asked his friend Sakura out on a date! But why is he suddenly having these dirty thoughts at such innocent words? One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes. DeiSaku SakuDei DeixSaku SakuxDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara


* * *

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything ina a long time! I've been having a REALLY BIG writers block!

Deidara: How big?

Me: It took me 4 days to write this very short one-shot...

Deidara: Wow...that IS a big block...

Me: Once again sorry!

Deidara: She Doesn't Own Naruto!

* * *

"A-Ah…um…hey! I…er…um…" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the stuttering blond standing at her door with a hand behind his head and a large blush across his face. Deidara and Sakura had been great friends for a really long time, but after being friends for so long he found himself stuttering around her, blushing around her, and just plain acting like an idiot around her…well…MORE of an idiot than usual. His eyes turned and hovered on the door as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Well…Sakura…w-would you like to…well…I dunno…eat out for dinner…with…me, un?"

"Sure!" Sakura said, surprised but happy nonetheless. He blinked, before the goofy grin she knew so well spread across his face before he offered his hand to her which she gladly took. As they strolled down Konoha her eyes turned to him. "So, where are we eating anyway?" He turned his eyes to look at her also. _Hopefully somewhere where when were done eating people won't hear your moans of-AH! No! Stop! Bad thoughts!_ He shook his head before pointing in front of him at the well-known ramen place, where Naruto was always found. Her face fell slightly then changed back to the usual expression as he led her in and sat down in front of her. Sakura scanned the different ramen before turning her gaze to him. "What would you like to eat?" _Your luscious sweet tongue and you dripping…NO!_ He shook his head again, wondering why all these dirty thoughts were coming to him.

"Uh…anything is fine, un" he muttered, his face heating up even more. She shrugged then told the guy it was chef's choice, her eyes turned back to him again.

"So…why'd you suddenly want to ask me out?" She asked curiously. He blinked a couple times, before his eyes turned to the floor embarrassed.

"N-No reason, un…" _Except to throw you in bed the soonest I can and strip you of your-What the hell?! I'm sounding like a hormonal teenager!_ He placed his hand on the table and strummed his fingers across it to distract himself, only to find her hand slowly place itself on his. He looked up at the soft expression on her face, a small shill shook his body.

"You don't have to be so nervous…It's not like I'm going to bite you" She smiled sweetly at him, only making his hand sweat. _Wish I could say the same to yo-What's going on!?_ He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, quickly pulling his hand back. They sat there awkwardly until the food was placed down in front of them giving him an excuse not to talk. Not talking however, gave him the chance for his dirty mind to drift elsewhere.

"Dei…your nose is bleeding" She laughed, taking a tissue out from her pocket and wiping his nose clean.

"Ah…um…thanks…I guess, un…" He muttered, slurping a noodle from his ramen. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay? You seem…out of it" He shuddered, turning his eyes back to his food.

"It's…nothing, un…" The simple words 'out of it' had turned to many dirty thoughts on his behalf. He was currently VERY confused, why were these thoughts coming up all of a sudden? Why did they happen with innocent words that didn't apply with anything of the sort? And why, did it seems that at the corner of his eye an irritated and confused look came to Sakura's eye and not worry? Once they had finished eating, they walked out of the ramen shop and back towards her house. He, however, couldn't help to notice Sakura mumbling to herself. "I-Is there something wrong, un?" He asked, before she looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"It's nothing" She said in a mocking voice to his earlier silent talking.

"…A-Are you mad, un?"

"Of course I am!" She raised her arms above her head exasperatedly.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry the date was…bad, un…"

"That's not why I'm angry!" He looked at her confused, before she took something out of her pocket shoving it in his face to show him. He twitched angrily a vein popping on his forehead.

"W-Why did you give me hormonal pills, un?!" She pouted and how loud he shouted at her, waving the pills up in the air. "A-And how did you get me to swallow them, un!?" She lifted up his hands to indicate the mouths which teeth were clenched together from his anger.

"But I'm really frustrated…those pills should've worked! Why weren't you pouncing on me?!" He blinked taken aback, before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why would you want me to, un?" A small smirk made its way onto his lips making her pout and form a large blush on her cheeks.

"Because…I wanted to see if you like me…" She muttered, looking at the ground dejectedly. When suddenly, she felt his hand ruffle her hair and heard a chuckle escape him.

"The reason why I didn't…dare say…pounce…was because I care too much to do that to you. I probably would've raped you the way those pills were working, un!"

"O-Oh…" She muttered incoherently. They stopped walking so she could turn to face him, her eyes looking down. "I'm sorry Deidara…I shouldn't have done that…sorry…" _If you REALLY sorry then you'll let me-_Deidara backed away a step from her a hurt look on his face as he placed a hand on his head. She looked up at him confusion written all over her face.

"S-Sorry…t-they haven't wore off, un" She smiled softly at him, realizing how hard it was for him to stay away. She walked up to him again, before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest smelling the clay scent that radiated off of him.

"Deidara…your such a pervert" She laughed.

"Hey! It's the pills, un!" She pulled away to look at him, her eyebrow raised as she held up a picture of her in the shower she had found in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, then what's this?" He snatched it away from her, looking the other way, a large blush across his cheeks.

"I-I swear I can explain, un… "

"Yes?" He looked at her, before grabbing her and pulling her into a heated kiss.

_Sorry Sakura, even __**I**__ have limits._

* * *

Me: Once again sorry!

Deidara: Ok, I think they get it...

Me: But I am! (cries anime tears)

Deidara: ...I feel like such a pervert in this...

Me: I ALWAYS make you a pervert...how is this any diffrent?

Deidara: I dunno-Did you change your hair?

Me: Yup! I got my hair bleached! I now have these blond streaks through my hair! :D

Deidara: Were getting off topic...

Me: Shhh! I'm trying to make this story seem longer than it actually is! (hides in box)

Deidara: ...what are you doing...?

Me: Protecting myself from flames!

Deidara: That was a really bad joke...

Me: Yeah, I know...ANYway! Please Read and Review!! :D

**This is my 20th story ever written! :D**

* * *


End file.
